Watching the lighting fall on her own world
by LightHope1
Summary: Fast forward Nine years from the year Sakura and co. graduated from 5th grade. Sakura went into cheerleading major and became ntrested in photograpgy and writing.Li after 3 mores years in 8th grade leave promising nothing. Sakura jumps in grade and gradua


Watching the lighting fall on her own world  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Card captor Sakura  
  
Sakura's father sat on the edge of the chair. "I can't believe that this is your last week before 2 long years in Canada." He said. "Daddy, I'm really going to miss you and Toya." Sakura said doing her fantastic side smile. She finished her toast and ran out the kitchen door. Waving her hand at her father and grabbing her backpack and slipping on her sling back sandals. Sakura had graduated collage at 19 because her determination to be a photographer and writer flowed in her very strong. Her desire as to the clow card master thing was a side thing she did back in 5th grade. She had been protecting them and learning magic for nine years and Tomoyo had been there the whole time. Li had left her hometown for Hong Kong 6 years ago. Saying very little if he ever would come back and telling Sakura he would always love her even if she never told him. Sakura missed him a lot but since her new job was taking her away from home so soon she couldn't focus on those things.  
  
Kero on the other hand lived at Tomoyo's house now. With Toya giving up his power to watch over Sakura and giving to Yu it was too much of a risk for him to live at Sakura's house. He couldn't watch her every move anymore and he didn't actually know about the trip yet either.  
  
Sakura grabbed the letters for the post office and ran all the way there. She slammed them in and smiled to herself one of them was to her old substitute math teacher and the other one was to Li telling him what had happened to her for the last six years. She walked the six blocks to Tomoyo's house and was welcomed to the mansion by Tomoyo's mother. "Well, Sakura you look all grownup today! Tomoyo's in her computer lab working on a video as a goodbye gift for you." She said. "It will be such a shame from you leaving us. I'm still impressed you graduated top of your class and still kept loving every moment of life!" Sakura thanked her and then hurried to Tomoyo's computer lab.  
  
Sakura slipped into the computer lab as Tomoyo finished the video. "I can't believe how many videos I had of Sakura and Li and me too. Kero? Do you think she will miss us and come back? I don't want what happened to Li to happen to Me and her!" Tomoyo said to Kero.  
  
Sakura leaned against the wall and smiled with her brown hair falling in her face. "You guys don't have to worry about anything. I'm only going to be gone for 2 years and if anything happens here with the clow cards I will be here in a flash. I'm going to take them just in case!"  
  
Kero and Tomoyo both looked at the nineteen year old clow master who had changed so much from that 5th grade girl who was chosen to be master then and just learning to capture them. Kero spoke first, "Sakura, I chose you out of my best judgment and now its time for your own adventure so we made this go away present of all your captures Tomoyo could capture and odds and ends." Tomoyo grinned, "I got some great clips but you must not watch it until you get to Canada ok?" Sakura nodded and took the gift from her best friends hands.  
  
The next few days were busy with packing and visiting her friends and helping Daddy in the kitchen and working on her photography and writing. Sakura's last day in her hometown was a short one. She had to be at the airport by 1pm. Toya promised to take her without daddy. She went to Tomoyo's house for 3 hours to party her heart out before leaving to go some more personal places.  
  
First stop was mother's grave, Sakura laid the flowers on top of her grave and finally said, and "It's going to be weird to not have you talked about much in Canada." On her way home, Sakura stopped her car in front of the house she once ran to surprise Li. It had been empty for 6 years now and she laid the 3 cherry blossoms on the porch and turned and walked away.  
  
Sakura smiled to her self as she boarded the plane leaving Toya, Tomoyo, Yu, Kero and the rest of her friends. She would miss them to death but she felt like she could finally be happy and free and for once have an adventure of her own. The plane flight turned out longer then she thought but Miss. Marks her photography teacher sat in the airplane airport and had a huge smile. "You're going to love your house. It's on the island called Prince Edward and it has a very rich history. I want you to photograph all you can for me so by November we can publish it ok?" "Sure Miss. Marks I can do that!" Sakura said looking out at her new future that stared with sandy red roads.  
  
Sakura place all her things is the perfect places. Computer plugged in first. All her most important things placed in the right places pictures, movies and stuff animals. Then she walked onto her front porch and lay back on her chair and closed her eyes. By the end of the week, Sakura was so excited. Her job was starting out great and so smooth. She needed to take photos at this diner called "Sam's Hoedown". As she finished talking to Sam, she sat down at a booth for on the house coffee and to finish her notes. She focused on her last notes thinking maybe she could turn them early by Tuesday to surprise Miss. Marks. Then someone turned his head from the table with the laptop and Sakura stared. Guess who is there from her past!  
  
I hope you like! And If I didn't get something correct please helps me. Also if you want a character added (who has the personality like you then please help) or some body else made up or from the original series. Enjoy! Please Right Back to me. Lighthope1 


End file.
